Voodoo Your Business
Voodoo Your Business is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. In this episode, Evil Torn finds out a new way to torture someone. Roles Starring *Torn *Hippy Featuring *Trippy *Billy *Willy *Milly *Lary *Mary Appearances *Sniffles *The Cursed Idol Plot Evil Torn walks through the park with his bowie knife. He runs up to kill Trippy, but stops to think for a second. Hippy passes out dolls of himself to start his own amusement park. Evil Torn buys one and slaps its face, giving Hippy pain. Torn realizes what kind of doll it is and, realizing that no one else has gotten it yet, he leaves. Later, in his workroom, Torn begins to get his time to kill Hippy. Hippy walks through the park with Billy, Willy, and Milly. They chat around for a while. Suddenly, Hippy's foot hurts. He looks down to his foot and sees nothing, although it feels like a glass shard. It is revealed Torn quickly opened the foot and put a glass shard in. Now, it is the next turn. Torn puts a nail in the eye, causing Hippy to scream in pain and cover his eye, as tears run down the other eye. Torn laughs evilly and gets ready to stick a more thick nail in. He cuts his lower half off. Hippy screams in pain as his halves split. It is revealed there was "blood" in the Hippy doll to help out, along with the intestines. Torn sticks another nail in the intestines, causing Hippy's organs and intestines to come farther out as he crawls. Torn lifts him up in the air and throws him. While in Torn's workroom Hippy just hits the wall, the real Hippy flies to the sun and burns to death. Billy, Willy, and Milly scream and trip into Lary and Mary, who die during the accidental attack. Having all survived, they walk away, but all feel pain in their stomaches. It is revealed Torn has just created voodoo dolls of the trio. Moral "Slap yourself!" Deaths *Hippy is burnt by the sun. *Lary and Mary die when Billy, Willy, and Milly trip over them. *Billy, Willy, and Milly may have been killed by Torn after voodoo dolls of them were created judging by what happened to Hippy (debatable and off-screen). Injuries *Hippy feels a glass shard in his foot. *Hippy feels a nail get stuck in his eye. *Hippy's lower half is cut off by a nail. *Hippy's intestines are pinned down and spread out. *Billy, Willy, and Milly have pain in their stomaches. *Billy, Willy, and Milly are confirmed to have been injured numerous times by Torn (off-screen). Trivia *This marks Hippy's most tortorus death to date. *This is (debatably) the first time where all three of the possum siblings survive. *Rip was originally going to be in this episode. *Among the items on Torn's workdesk is The Cursed Idol. *It is currently unknown how Torn flipped-out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes